


借尾

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 尾巴出没警告。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	借尾

浅蓝月光滑进房间，随着起伏的床单缓缓流动，一直漫上搁在床沿的修长手指。Sam扣住他哥被淡薄光亮浸染的掌心，压低身体，慢慢凑近他的脸。Dean的睫毛微微颤动几下，闭起眼睛。Sam心里盛满晃荡的温水，咬住Dean的下唇轻扯。  
原本想做更多。他想膜拜Dean的额头，想用舌尖梳理Dean的睫毛，想真真切切舔到他绿湖般明澈的眼珠，想品尝那片迷人色泽的味道。他含住Dean的嘴唇，盯着轻阖的浅色眼睑，舌尖不紧不慢地舔开齿关，蛇一般滑过上颚。Dean收紧左手，似乎想做什么，而Sam只是更用力地压在掌下。他只好抬起另一只手，抱住弟弟的后脑，指节缠进湿乎乎的发丛，努力想回吻。  
这个最简单不过的动作像是反抗，Sam的吻变得粗暴，舌尖翻搅着勾住他的舌头，舔过舌背时发出一阵水声。Dean身上热起来，贴着Sam的皮肤弓起腰。弟弟的心跳一下比一下快，像第一回约会的中学生，舌头却一直抵到他喉咙里。Dean措手不及睁开眼，正对上弟弟的视线。专注又小心，融化的热意漫过眼眶，全泼在他身上。  
Dean胸口悸动，像染了疾患，也变成紧张兮兮的男孩。他使劲扯住弟弟的头发，抬起上身加深这个吻，膝盖弯起，抵住后者大腿。喘息在房里漾开，每个角落潜伏的欲望向他们扑来，牢牢绑住裸露的身体，缠住喉咙，将他们紧紧系在一起，连快要窒息而换气时都无法分开，必须额头相抵，热气喷得对方鼻尖和嘴唇湿成一片。  
Sam气息不稳地喘着，细细舔掉哥哥下巴上的水渍，舌尖在颈侧鼓动的脉搏上来回滑动。他要在这里留下印记，要让每个看到的人都知道Dean是他的，要让每个试图接近他哥的人都自动推开。Dean敏感地偏了下脖子，脸更红了，拽起他弟的头发：“你要这么做到明天早上吗？”  
如果可以的话。不止明天早上，他想在床上这么做一辈子。Sam盯着他哥，考虑该不该回答。Dean又说了：“还是要在进去之前就射了？”他抬起腿，脚背恶劣地揉在Sam的的勃起上。Sam低喘一声，抬头气呼呼地瞪着他哥的笑脸。  
很快，Dean的笑僵住了。  
“你说过要把那东西收起来，你答应过。”  
“前提是你听我的。”Sam没放松缠住Dean脚踝的尾巴，居高临下地看着他。  
Dean挣了两下，凉飕飕的鳞片却在脚上缠得更紧。他懊丧地嘀咕着听不懂的话，倒回床单上：“我不动了，你放开。”  
Sam一瞬不瞬地看着哥哥。Dean的眉头微皱，总是上翘的嘴角有些下弯。他们光溜溜地贴在一起，他却不肯看Sam。是真的不喜欢。是厌恶吗。是惧怕吗。他没办法猜得透彻。Dean不喜欢他的尾巴，从不乐意在床上加入它。平时尾巴一闪而过时他总是眼神闪烁，Sam猜不出那是厌恶还是逃避。他接受Sam，包容他犯过和可能会犯的任何错误，愿意让他汲光氧气，愿意让他操进身体里，却不接受他的尾巴。  
因为有了尾巴的Sam就不是那个纯良无害的少年了。  
他接受原本的弟弟。那个整天将自由挂在嘴边、将他弃之不顾的弟弟是个混蛋，他却那么爱他。他愿意让有尾巴的Sam一次次在身上肆虐，也许只因为那曾经是他真正的弟弟。  
但这不公平。  
接受他，就要接受他的全部。  
火焰从胃里升起，直窜上心脏。Sam捏紧手指，慢慢收拢。他嫉妒那个Sam。他憎恨自己的尾巴。他憎恨那个Sam。他憎恨所有企图靠近Dean的人。  
Dean是毒，染上就无法戒除，靠近就想夺走。  
从很久很久以前就是这样，Dean身边永远围绕着陌生的影子，像是天生有什么致命吸引力，即使浑身散发着硝烟的危险味道，仍不断有人凑近。那些人把Dean和他分隔得越来越远，而Dean从不拒绝。年少的Sam坐在酒吧角落，几乎要捏碎手里的酒杯，好让手上多出的伤口分散心脏的疼痛。Dean的视线偶尔落在他身上，那让他的心脏饱胀温暖。但很快，视线又分给了别人。  
于是Sam想撕碎他们的脸，想绞断他们的脊椎，想挖掉他们打量哥哥的眼睛，想把他们放在Dean身上的手指一根根切下来扔进海里。  
他才应该是Dean最亲近的人，却从不是他名单上的首位。每一次见到Dean提起父亲的向往眼神和崇拜语气，Sam都恨不得把他摁在地上狠狠进入，直到把那个名字操出他的脑海。他想要Dean用这种眼神和语气谈起他。他想要Dean的每种眼神和语气都属于他，无论好坏。  
现在他拥有了Dean，像验证过于美好的梦境一样一次次拥有他。Dean的瞳孔里只有他的身影，眼神里涌动着爱意与纵容。他高兴得发狂，却忽然发现必须和过去的自己争夺哥哥，从过去的每一个自己手里抢下哥哥。  
就像回到绝望的起点。  
就像他无论做什么都是徒劳。  
就像他永远无法得到全部的Dean。  
疲惫和无力化为更烈的妒火，Sam猛地掐住哥哥的腰，低头咬在他胸口。Dean痛呼一声，拍在弟弟脑袋，却被一把捏住手腕，紧紧压进头顶床单。  
为什么他不能生出一百只手呢。为什么他不能同时抚摸Dean的全部，让Dean浑身上下布满他的指纹，被他遮挡在世人眼皮底下，被他藏起来谁都看不见，谁都抢不走。  
为什么他不能要。  
他想要。  
他能要。  
“嘿！你答应过！”Dean忽然翻滚身体挣扎起来，光洁皮肤与Sam短暂相碰又分开。Sam茫然地看着哥哥的动作，这才发现漆黑尾巴正贪婪地游走在他的小腹与胸口。电流迅疾涌进下腹，Sam压制住反抗，尾尖灵活地绕过胸前揉捏乳尖。Dean倒吸了口凉气，蜷起身体努力把自己缩进皱巴巴的床单，想远离带给他快感的怪物。但他的双手被束缚在头顶，膝盖被弟弟握住，缓慢而不容拒绝地分开。  
“放开我……”他在不断激起的快感中喃喃，比起命令更像哀求。  
正描画肌肉轮廓的尾巴停在肋骨边缘，正在肚脐上留下痕迹的Sam抬起头，喉结颤抖：“Dean，求你……”  
他的眼神炙热如冰川上燃起的火，又像被遗弃许久的小狗。  
“让我……求你……”  
Dean吞咽着，目不转睛地回望弟弟，像要就这么看穿弟弟的颅骨，把满是坏心思的大脑搅得一团糟。但Sam看起来比一团糟还要糟。  
他没回答，只是放松身体，侧过脸埋进枕头里。  
妥协。容忍。慷慨馈赠。  
喜悦与阴郁同时袭中了Sam，他用力啃咬Dean大腿内侧，鼻尖蹭在皮肤上，闻到了熟悉的气息。一声诱人呻吟从头顶传来，Sam微微勾起嘴角，握住Dean兴奋起来的性器，把悄悄渗出的前液沿着柱身直涂到囊袋又回到顶端。  
汗水遍布在Dean挺动的胸腹上，湿乎乎的全是光。Sam舔舔嘴唇，推起哥哥的大腿，浸湿的拇指探到穴口，磨人地打圈。精彩的脏话从Dean嘴里溢出，Sam含住愈发潮湿的顶端，手上的动作更加粗鲁，于是脏话化成软绵绵的长吟。  
拇指却没有伸进去。取而代之是尾巴的三角形尖端。  
“你在干什么？”Dean从快感中回过神，惊恐地撑起上身。  
“相信我，Dean。”Sam凑上去安抚地亲吻Dean的舌尖，“交给我。”  
低沉的声线像支安眠曲。Dean想起几年前，一切还没发生前，他曾带着沾满泥泞的伤口去斯坦福看过Sam。少年惊愕地站在门口，询问的声音大得吵醒了整栋楼。那天晚上他睡得很沉，迷糊中依稀听见Sam的声音，雨点般浇在脸上，在伤口上，在嘴唇上。第二天早上从蝉鸣中醒来时，他感觉已经二十年没睡过这么好的觉了。  
冰凉尾巴小心翼翼地顶进穴口，Dean抖了一下，受刺激而收缩的肠壁能感到它逡巡的方向，坚定而缓慢。他有些害怕，如果尾巴一直往前探索，是不是会一直顶穿他的肚子，穿过乱七八糟的脏器直刺心脏。  
但没有。尾巴抵到了敏感点，Dean的呻吟陡然拔高。于是它便准确而猛烈地朝那点攻击起来。Sam仍在套弄他的性器，源源不断的快感在全身扩散，连骨头都兴奋得咯咯作响。  
像暴雨降临前的旋风，纠缠在一起的衣服，濡湿的床单，走动的时钟，晃动的Sam，所有一切都在不停地旋转，浓郁的情欲气味从鼻腔褪去，所有感官都失去了意义。Dean听见过于响亮的陌生呻吟，混沌的大脑判断不出来源，只能被动地摇晃，蜷起的脚趾试图逃离，又想靠得更近。  
他听见一连串模糊不清的催促，听见Sam的低笑，还有他近在咫尺、浓密湿润的睫毛。那是他的Sam。Dean攥紧床单，在最后一次撞击中到达了高潮。  
东西恋恋不舍地挤出最后一波精液，从后面缓缓退出，带起一阵过于羞耻的水声。Sam着迷地将Dean高潮后的模样收入眼里，喘着粗气蹭上去亲一下，又亲一下。  
Dean懒洋洋地接受弟弟的亲吻，唇边勾起迷人微笑。那副模样让Sam瞬间想起了自己早该做的事。  
“我爱你。”他低声说着，把Dean软绵绵的双腿架在腰间，一点点操进去。  
硬得发疼的性器比尾巴更粗，Dean咬住下唇，血色从冒汗的脸上退去。  
Sam不喜欢这样。他要放慢。他告诉自己必须放慢。  
但Dean一个翻身把他压倒，深深地坐了上去。两人都不由自主地闷哼一声。  
“Dean……”他叫着哥哥，被开始上下耸动的人迷得移不开眼睛。  
“你太……娘娘腔……明天……都做不完……”Dean的话被呻吟和喘息断得连不上。他像头美丽而健硕的猎豹，汗水从锁骨流到轮廓完美的肌肉上。Sam的胸腔有东西剧烈鼓动，就要炸开。他仰起头，呼吸不稳，想尝他哥鼻尖上的晶莹。于是汗水滴进他嘴里，融化了他饥饿的贪婪。  
尾巴抚过Dean的脊背，留下几道红印。接着绕到Dean重新勃起的性器上，头部逗弄着顶端，缠在囊袋上的部分时而收紧，时而放松。  
Dean仰起脸呻吟，液体从眼角渗出，撑在Sam大腿上的指尖深深陷入皮肤，另一只手松松垮垮地揪住尾巴，迷乱地半眯着眼。不是阻止。更像是调情。Sam握住他的腰，挺得更深。Dean露出脆弱脖颈，汗水滴进他眼里。Sam疼得闭上眼，却仍能看见哥哥的模样。强大而耀眼，散发的光芒总能轻易夺走他的注意力。  
他想绑住他，像现在用尾巴轻易操控他的感官。他想让他完完全全属于自己。他想看到他的笑，弯起的眼里只有自己。  
“我爱你，Dean，”Sam咬着Dean的锁骨，酸涩涌上鼻根，“你是我的。”  
兄长低头，双手在摇晃中抱住弟弟的脖子，俯身深吻他的嘴唇。  
“我是你的。”  
这句话像叹息，让Sam每份知觉都着了火。  
他紧紧搂住Dean的脊背，再一次深深推进哥哥的身体里。

彻底平静下来时，他们安静地相拥，像两条分不开的鱼。  
湿漉漉的尾巴在Dean大腿上爬了几回，又鬼鬼祟祟地靠近圆翘的臀部。  
“Sammy……”Dean迷迷糊糊地训斥弟弟，声音毫无说服力。  
“你不喜欢它吗？”Sam问。紧张地咬住牙齿。  
沉默凝滞。  
Sam的心情坠到海底时，Dean才开口：“不算太糟。”  
Sam高兴了。尾巴得寸进尺地划过臀上的指印，又一次探进穴口。Dean嘟囔着，有些不满。没有阻止。  
“我会让你更喜欢的。”他轻轻说着，咬住了哥哥的耳朵。

END


End file.
